for whom the bell tolls
by freedomatsea
Summary: Enjoy this little Captain Believer[Cobra] heavy Captain Swan content post-Apprentice piece. Lots of Killiangst!


**A/n:** What do you know - I'm writing a fic with _no_ smut AND _no_ Emma. Dun dun dun. A tide has turned for me and my Killian fic muse is louder than ever with internal angst.

Enjoy this little Captain Believer[Cobra] + heavy Captain Swan content post-Apprentice piece.

It wasn't as though he hadn't been in a situation like this before. Zelena had imparted to him a curse that would have stripped Emma of her magic had they kissed and, of course, she'd chosen to save his life and lose her magic – in a time when she needed it most. He'd pulled away then and he could feel that instinct setting in once more. Emma made risky moves when it came to him. He wasn't about to put her life at risk, because of a foolish deal he'd made with his enemy.

He'd just wanted to be_ more _than the one handed pirate that he was. He should have known better than to risk it. Even worse was the fact that he'd played right into the Crocodile's words and convinced himself that it was cursed.

_Gods_ he'd been an idiot. It didn't make sense. The hand had _felt _cursed. It didn't feel like himself. Not even his old self. He had never been that cruel. Not until after he'd lost the hand. And yet he couldn't tell if the Dark One had played him again. He was the master of manipulation and he'd forced him into a corner.

He was willing to do _anything_ that would keep him from being falsely accused, though… even without Rumple being erased from the tape, it didn't look good. He _wasn't_ that man and he only prayed, to whatever gods listened to a pirate's prayer, that Emma would believe him. He had changed. The only reason he'd even gotten himself into this mess was because he'd wanted their date to be perfect

Killian pushed open the door to the pawn shop, cursing the infernal ding of the bell above him. It was such a cheery sound for such a dismal place.

"Oh, _Crocodile_?" Hook drawled out, tucking his good hand into the loop of his pants as he stepped further into the shop, his eyes flickering around the room, noting the variety of trinkets and personal effects that littered every surface.

"Hook?"

The voice was not that of the Dark One, but Swan's lad.

"What are you doing here?" His heart dropped as the boy popped up from behind a display case, his clothes covered in dust from where he'd been cleaning.

"I'm working for my Grandpa now." Henry retorted, his eyes narrowing – much the same way that his mother's did when she was reading him. "… What are _you_ doing here? Don't you guys hate each other or something?"

He could feel the muscle in his jaw ticking as he inhaled deeply, casting his eyes away from the lad, "Just come to shoot the breeze with him." Killian lied, clicking his tongue against his teeth, before turning around to face the door. "But, I see he's not here, so I'll just be go–"

"How'd the date with my mom go?" Henry questioned before the pirate had a chance to escape.

"It went very well lad," Killian swallowed thickly as he glanced back at the boy, his brows furrowing together. "I hope you know that I care deeply about your mum."

Henry pursed his lips, his shoulders sagging. "I just want her to be happy. I don't think she thinks the Savior's supposed to be."

Maybe she thought she couldn't, but he was determined to ensure that she got one of her own. She damn well deserved it. "I'd like to think that I made her happy last night." Killian said cautiously, eyeing the lad again. "So what exactly compelled you to work here? Does your mum know you're here?"

"I haven't told Emma yet. But my other mom knows." Henry replied easily, shrugging his shoulders as he started to sweep up the dust he'd drawn out from behind the counter. "I thought it would be the best way to be closer to my dad, you know?"

"Baelfire, yes." Killian said with a hint of remorse. If he knew Bae as well as he believed he had, he was certain the last place he'd have wanted his own son to be, was in league with the Dark One in any capacity. But that was neither here nor there, it wasn't as though he had any authority over what Henry chose to do. "I'm sure Gold's enjoying the chance to bond with you."

Henry laughed, "He's not even here right now. He had a lunch date with Belle." He explained, gathering up the dust pan and moving across the room to dump it in the garbage can.

He could have been having a lunch date with Emma. But concealing anything from Emma didn't sit well with him. Until this was all settled and finished with Gold, he wasn't going to engage in anything that might lose Emma's trust. She'd been lied to enough in her life, he wasn't about to be another person to hurt her like that.

"So, lad, has he hired you on as his store cleaner?" Killian questioned as he stepped away from the door, opting to stay here for a few moments longer, knowing that Gold wasn't going to turn up any second. It just felt quite unnerving to know that Emma's son was working for Gold, while _he_ was being blackmailed. It felt too coincidental.

"Nah," Henry shook his head as he stowed the broom and pan away behind the counter. "He said I could be like his apprentice. Which sounds _super_ cool to me." He flashed the pirate a brief smile. "You're not going to tell my mom are you? I haven't decided how to tell her yet."

Killian shook his head, rubbing at the back of his neck, "Course not lad, that's not my place." He had learned the last time he was cursed that Emma didn't seem keen on him intervening in the boy's wellbeing, without her permission.

Everything was such a bloody mess. He had always been quite good at problem solving and working out which plan was the best plan – it was rather crucial when one made a living as a pirate. But in this situation, much like the one before, there was no easy out. And maybe _that_ was his accidental curse, he would always be faced with difficult situations.

"You're not so bad Hook." Henry said with a genuine smile. "I've read your story and you've come a long way."

Killian smiled, nodding his head as he cast his gaze away from the boy. "Aye, I have. I owe it all to your mum. She makes me want to be better." He explained, though currently he felt like he'd come full circle and was back at square one.

It really wasn't as bad as it felt like it was. But the weight of it all made it hard to remember that he and Emma had come a long ways since the last time he was caught in a situation like this, even then she'd come around and understood why he'd avoided the truth. It was all because of her – he didn't want to put her life at risk.

He wasn't about to risk Gold using that magic he now possessed against Emma. That hat could absorb her or any one of the people she cared about if he didn't play this game right. He would suffer in silence because it was better that way.

"I should get going," Killian said as he backed towards the door again, fumbling for the door knob.

"Do you want me to tell Mr. Gold that you stopped by?"

He hesitated, "No, I'll just come back later." He answered, unwilling to give the Crocodile an open to talk to Henry about _why _he'd come round the shop.

The bell chimed again as he pulled the door open, making the pirate grimace again as he stepped over the threshold. He'd played the wrong hand, pun _not_ intended. He'd gone for Rumple's weak spot, Belle, and in return the Crocodile had gone for his.

Only love wasn't a weakness. Love was strength. He might have been dazed and confused back in the Enchanted Forest when he'd heard that exchange, but he'd seen what Emma's love for her family was capable of doing. He might have not had magic, but he could summon that same strength to endure this madness and get to the other side.


End file.
